Bolt locks have been the common means for locking doors in structures and securing other items for years, if not centuries. The locks have been purely mechanical until recently, when electronics have developed to the point of being usable in locks to perform the functions of authenticating the access codes and permitting entry.
With the advent of electronic control, the need for additional security features may be satisfied. In a mechanical bolt lock, there is no capability to determine during which part of a day or week the operator may be granted access. Access to a key by an unauthorized individual could result in the compromise of the lock by key duplication. Further, with mechanical locks, the duplication of a key permits unlimited access to the bogus key holder until the tumbler system is re-keyed to block out all prior keys. Although intended for one particular office lock, a key may fit and operate an unrelated house lock. Authorized individuals could not monitor operation of the lock nor establish key identity for each operation. If access is to be granted only when two individuals are present and that they each have a key, mechanical locks must be duplicated so that there are at least two locks on the enclosure. Mechanical bolt locks do not have the ability to permit a temporary key to be issued for a one time access and have the lock remain secure and deny access to that key on any subsequent attempt to open the lock. It is easily recognized that electronic bolt locks offer the opportunity to increase the level of security while offering other advantages.
These shortcomings of high security mechanical bolt locks provide opportunities to defeat the lock.